


it's adrenaline rush

by myboychen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minseok is an insufferable flirt, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, kind of sekai if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboychen/pseuds/myboychen
Summary: In movies, people who get stuck together on an elevator fall in love. In reality, it doesn’t quite work like that.





	it's adrenaline rush

 

 

Baekhyun sniffles as he steps out of the elevator, tiredly pushing his hotel cleaning cart down the hallway. God, he is so tired. The approach of his heat was taking its toll on him and he just wanted to go bury himself somewhere and die. Or possibly get fucked, either one was fine.

He could feel the fire beginning to sizzle under his skin. It was due sometime tonight, when Baekhyun would be back home. His heats never hit him suddenly without warning, unlike Jongdae’s. They waited in his stomach, coiling and twisting impatiently for days on end, making him stressed and lazy. They liked to tease him, mock him and threaten him.

Really, heats were a pain in the ass –figuratively and literally- when you didn’t have an alpha to help you through them.

He blinks, stopping in front of a door. It was such a pain trying to distinguish the different suits in his current state. _Which one was he supposed to go in again, the deluxe double or the corner suite?_

He shrugs. Oh well, it wasn’t like it really mattered. If it was the wrong one he could just go back out.

It was the wrong one.

As soon as he steps in the Supreme Suite, he is met by three different things: first is the onslaught of pheromones that swept over him like a wave. The mixed scents of alpha and beta and sex and sweat were so overwhelming that he felt his knees threaten to buckle. His eyes widen in shock at the image of the two men getting at it as if the world was ending (which it _wasn’t_ , as far as Baekhyun knew, so the alpha had no need to hold the betas’ hips so tightly or grip his orange hair like that). He doesn’t fully realize his predicament until his mind processes the loud noises of skin slapping against skin and the groans filtering out of their mouths- and yeah, Baekhyun really has to get out of here.

The two wolves haven’t realized he was there, too far gone into their own world, so Baekhyun was sure he could creep back out of the suite without drawing attention to himself. Whichever one of them who was the rich bastard that booked the Supreme Suite for the next month -a whole month! Who on Earth had money like that?- would never know what had happened and Baekhyun could go on peacefully with his boring and uneventful life without the fear of being fired.

Of course nothing went as planned. He bumps into a headstand lamp and sends it tumbling to the floor.

All movements seize and the alpha and beta both turn to look at him.

Baekhyun gives a nervous laugh. “Oh, hello! Sorry for the… interruption?”

The alpha growls.

Baekhyun kneels down and picks up the lamp, placing it back on its table. “It’s not broken. That’s good. Actually, that’s amazing, because this lamp costs more than my apartment and I wouldn’t have been able to pay it back-”

“Uh,” the alpha breaks in, staring at Baekhyun. “Who are you?”

“No one!” Baekhyun says quickly. If they didn’t know his name they couldn’t complain about him to the manager, right? “I’m just the room cleaner.” Except they knew what he looked like. Time to do some groveling. “I’m so sorry, I came in the wrong room. Please excuse me and continue on with your activities.”

The beta snickers at that, though not unkindly. “We would if you left.”

“Oh!” Baekhyun really wants someone to kill him right now. He bows twice then stays in that position, trying to go out the room while tugging his cleaning cart backwards. “Of course. I apologize again.”

As soon as the door was closed behind him he lets out a gush of air and slaps his forehead. “What the absolute fucking hell, Baekhyun.”

 

*

 

“You look like shit,” Minseok says.

Baekhyun glares at the hotel concierge. “It’s amazing how you can make someone feel wonderful. I _know_ I look like shit. I feel like shit. Shit is currently my middle name.”

Minseok shrugs. “You don’t smell like shit, if that’s any reassurance.”

“Yes, that makes things so much better,” Baekhyun grumbles, rolling his eyes. “My shift ends in fifteen minutes, can’t you be friendlier? You won’t see me for the next four days.”

“I offered to help you for the next four days but you declined.”

“My roommate is in love with you,” Baekhyun deadpans.

“He can always join,” Minseok replies, unfazed.

“Well, your alpha capabilities have nothing on this other alpha I walked in on. He was giving this beta guy what was probably the best dicking in his life.”

“And life will give you a dicking if you lose this job,” Minseok tells him. “I didn’t get you work only for you to throw it away so carelessly.”

“It was a mistake!” Baekhyun defends himself, sighing miserably. “You know I can’t afford to lose this job.” Not only was it The Shilla Seoul the only place that accepted to employ Baekhyun, but it was also close to his university and could pay the rent of the dingy apartment he shared with Jongdae downtown in the slightly less reputable area. Plus, Minseok had done a lot of ass kissing to get him here, and Baekhyun really appreciated it. Enough to have sucked the alpha’s dick once in the mall’s bathroom, but whatever. Minseok had a mouthwatering dick and Baekhyun could use his talented mouth to show gratitude.

Someone comes and stands beside Baekhyun, off to the side. “Why, hello, handsome,” Minseok drawls, grinning charmingly up at them. “What can I do for you?”

Baekhyun looks up and gapes at the tall alpha next to him who was currently smiling shyly back at Minseok. “Uh, I-” he stops when he notices Baekhyun. “Hello!”

“Hi?” Baekhyun says back cautiously. It was the alpha he had walked in on. The alpha with the deep groans and big hands and even bigger dick.

Baekhyun swallows thickly. And currently it was also the alpha looking at Baekhyun bashfully with a blush spreading steadily across his cheeks. _Cute,_ his mind provides. _Adorable, but also bloody hot._

“Sir?” Minseok prompts the alpha.

“I came down to request for my room to be cleaned,” the alpha tells Minseok, blushing even harder. Baekhyun smirks, knowing exactly why the room was in need of c _leaning_.

“Of course. Baekhyun?”

He almost spat out ‘What?’ but controlled himself. _You’re still at work._ “Yes?” he says sweetly instead.

“You heard the gentleman. Please go with him.”

There were many things Baekhyun wants to do. Punch Minseok, for instance. Complain how his shift was almost over and that it was eleven pm and his neighborhood will be too dangerous. He also wants to binge watch Netflix and eat takeout on his ratty old couch with Jongdae and cuddle.

What he doesn’t want to do is follow the alpha to go clean his sex filled room, but one look at Minseok’s expectant gaze and the self-reminder that the fate of his part time job was currently in the tall alpha’s hands makes him shut up and follow the tall alpha obediently in the elevator.

Baekhyun starts humming nervously the moment the elevator doors close and they begin their ascent. He is careful about taking shallow breaths through his nose, just light enough to minimize how much of alpha’s delicious scent he inhales.

There was truly nothing more awkward and horrifying than being stuck in close proximity with someone you accidently watched having sex. Baekhyun needs to do something.

“Not one for pillow talk?” He breaks the silence, glancing quickly into the alpha’s reflection in the mirror before averting his eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“You left your beta alone.” He chances another discreet look to find the alpha coloring again, the redness going as far as the tips of his ears. He was nervously playing with his hands.

And his hands. Baekhyun usually had self-control, but the sight of those huge hands with their long, thin fingers and callouses… it makes Baekhyun’s mouth water and his mind drift off to disturbing scenarios, mainly images consisting of him sucking those fingers into his mouth or what they would feel like fingering him open.

“Sehun is just a friend, he isn’t my beta,” the alpha finally says. God, his deep voice was like chocolate to the ears. Baekhyun now wants to die for entirely different reasons.

Currently, his heat is manageable. The tightness in his pants is getting uncomfortable but it’s nothing he hasn’t dealt with before. After experiencing too much heats, omegas come to realize it just a boring monotonous process that becomes more of a habit then something fulfilling.

Unless you had an alpha. Baekhyun wishes desperately he did.

He glances again at the alpha, wondering what his name is. He looks kind, a bit shy. Smart. Absolutely capable between the sheets. Handsome and tall. He would make a wonderful mate, Baekhyun was sure. Too bad he never got what he wanted.

Suddenly, the elevator comes to an abrupt stop between two floors. Baekhyun and the alpha freeze, staring at each other.

“What’s going on?” the alpha whispers, reaching out to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun flinches, inching away and the alpha draws his hand back with a hurt look. It has nothing to do with him and more to do with how Baekhyun’s body might react because of his touch, but there’s no time to explain that.

“I’m not sure,” he answers. Baekhyun’s not panicking. Just a little, but it’s understandable. Luckily, the alpha remains calm and collected too.

Baekhyun decides to press all the floor numbers to check if the elevator really won’t move, including the ‘doors open’ button.  When it became evident that nothing will happen, the stranger pulls out his phone.

“There’s no service,” he mutters to himself. “What about you?” He turns to Baekhyun, eyebrows raised.

“Um,” Baekhyun frantically pats his pockets. “I forgot my phone,” he says bashfully, coloring. “Sorry.”

The alpha snorts but gives him a smile. “It’s ok. There should be an emergency phone somewhere, right?”

Right. Baekhyun quickly locates the emergency button and presses it. They wait with bated breath until a voice filters through. “Hello, what seems to be your problem?”

Baekhyun recognizes the voice of the IT guy. “Jongin! The elevator is stuck.”

“Baekhyun?” The beta sounds surprised. “Isn’t your shift over?”

“Jongin,” Baekhyun whines. “The elevator.”

Jongin gets the hint and returns to his professional self. “Your names, please.”

Baekhyun wants to growl at the useless protocol. “Byun Baekhyun and…”

“Park Chanyeol.” The alpha completes.

Baekhyun can sense Jongin’s shock again and resists the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, Baekhyun’s stuck with an alpha. And yes, said alpha is a rich heir that bought the supreme suite for a month. Get on with it, Jongin.

“The elevator will be ready to go in about forty minutes.”

“Forty?” Chanyeol says. “Isn’t that too long?” He’s starting to look uncomfortable, tugging at the ends of his sleeves. Maybe he’s starting to feel Baekhyun’s heat. It’s definitely closer now.

“I apologize, sir. Normally it would be ready within thirty at the least, but it’s Sunday night and almost everyone has already left.” With that, Jongin hangs up.

In the history of Horrible and Terrible Days in Byun Baekhyun’s Life, today has easily won first place.

Getting stuck in an elevator at least once in his boring and uneventful life? _Check._

Getting stuck in said elevator with an alpha so overwhelmingly sexy he feels that imminent death isn’t that far stretched? _Check._

There’s an awkward silence for a moment until Chanyeol breaks it. “Sorry you had to walk into … that. Sehun wanted a favor.”

“It’s ok,” Baekhyun shrugs. “Not my business anyways.”

Chanyeol licks his lips and Baekhyun’s eyes are drawn to the action, staring at the hint of tongue that peaked out to brush over his plump lips, leaving a thin, shiny trail of saliva. Baekhyun’s eyes snap back up to look at Chanyeol, the other already staring back at him with wide eyes.

Chanyeol coughs, averting his eyes. “I can smell your heat.”

“Excuse me?”

Chanyeol groans. “I can smell it! You’re in heat.”

Baekhyun almost wants to laugh. The elephant in the room has finally been addressed by the timid alpha with a big dick.

“And?”

Chanyeol looks three seconds away from dying in embarrassment. “I can hold myself back. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything, because you don’t. I’ll control myself until they come, I can drive you back home if you don’t want to be in a bus full of people-”

“Chanyeol, be quiet.” Baekhyun smiles at him to ease the harshness of his words. “You’re babbling.”

“I’m sorry, I’m- I’m nervous.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, taking a good look at Chanyeol. “Are you certain you can ‘hold yourself back’? It doesn’t look like it.”

The look Chanyeol gives him is dark with desire and it makes his heart beat faster. “I can stay even if you’re like this. Your scent is… intoxicating, heady and fucking alluring, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to knot you now, but I would never do anything without your permission.”

Baekhyun takes one look at Chanyeol’s half hard cock, his lopsided smile and sincere eyes, and makes a decision.

He fists his hand around Chanyeol’s shirt collar and drags him down, kissing him squarely on the lips. He hears Chanyeol make a surprised noise and his hands flail uselessly in the air before landing on Baekhyun’s hips and pulling him closer.

Satisfied, Baekhyun eases the kiss. He thinks about battling for dominance but decides against it, brushing his tongue against Chanyeol’s bottom lip instead and prompting him to take control.

Damn yes, did he make the right choice.

Chanyeol lets out a growl and presses Baekhyun against the elevator wall. He shivers at the coldness against his heated skin and wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to pull him closer against his body, vaguely registering the softness of the alpha’s hair at the base of his neck. His mind quickly gets preoccupied by Chanyeol’s tongue against his own and the way the alpha makes a point of thoroughly discovering his mouth.

There’s a hand in Baekhyun’s hair, tugging and pulling and twisting at the strands, and there’s a hand on his neck applying light pressure and moving his head in different positions as Chanyeol pleases. It’s a clashing of tongues, dirty and domineering and overwhelming, entirely too addictive, and Baekhyun feels entirely devoured.

When they pull away, Baekhyun is breathless and dazed, gripping at Chanyeol’s forearms tightly and feeling the muscles shift under his hands. Chanyeol looks perfectly delectable, with messy hair and dilated pupils, lips plump and swollen and red. Baekhyun whines, unable to resist the sight, and stands on his tiptoes, silently asking for another kiss.

Chanyeol stares down at him for a surprised second until he leans down with a smile, curling a hand gently on Baekhyun’s jaw. Baekhyun who looks pretty and gorgeous even under the harsh elevator lights. He captures his lips again. This time, it’s less urgent, sweeter and slower, and Baekhyun’s mouth moves easily under his. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol erratic heartbeat and the weight of his hands on his body. In addition to his heat, Chanyeol’s alpha pheromones flow from his skin to brush against Baekhyun’s, and it only causes his arousal to become stronger and increases his sensitiveness.

Baekhyun rolls his hips against Chanyeol’s with a groan, trying hard not to rut against his stomach. He slides his hands under the alpha’s classy dress shirt and over his abs. “Cha-chanyeol.”

Chanyeol pulls away. “Tell me, Baekhyun, what do you want?”

“I-” he can’t think about anything except the need to get off. They don’t have much time until the elevator gets fixed, he’d rather not be stuck on an alpha’s dick when that happens. “Just, do whatever. Use your mouth, fingers, I don’t care, just…”

“Sh,” Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun neck to calm him. He pecks the tip of Baekhyun’s nose and in any other state, he would have cooed at how cute the taller was being. “I’ll treat you so good.” He gives Baekhyun a smile then, one that stretches across his face and make his eyes crinkle and his cheeks puff up and says “relax”. It does something to Baekhyun’s heart, something he hasn’t felt in a while and something he definitely didn’t expect to feel while being stuck in an elevator during his heat.

Baekhyun’s pants fall to the floor and Chanyeol kneels down between Baekhyun’s legs, running his hand over his limbs before spreading them even farther. He groans when he catches sight of the omega’s inner thighs completely coated with slick and marvels at how his hole twitches and convulses in the air. He leans forward and trails his tongue over Baekhyun quivering thighs, licking up the wetness and moaning at its sweet taste.

He gathers additional slick onto his fingers and teases Baekhyun’s puckered rim with slow and playful movements, tugging at the skin of his asshole and spreading it open for more slick to gush out, but he never eases inside. He was insistent on not giving Baekhyun anything until the omega was practically moaning and begging for Chanyeol’s fingers.

He finally pushes two fingers into Baekhyun and the omega moans in relief, head thrown backwards and exposing his long neck. Baekhyun shudders as he enjoys the sensations of Chanyeol’s fingers brushing and rubbing against his sensitive walls, gasping when Chanyeol finally touches his prostate. He loses himself as the pleasure flows over him and thinks that it can’t get much better.

Apparently Chanyeol likes proving him wrong, because the next second Chanyeol lowers his head to swallow around Baekhyun’s dick. He gives a strong suck and pulls back, shooting Baekhyun a smirk as he takes the head back into his mouth and teases it. Baekhyun whimpers helplessly at the erotic sight, bucking his hips unexpectedly. Chanyeol’s throat tightens around Baekhyun’s member at the sudden intrusion before the alpha easily pulls off with a reprimanding look and his fingers still inside Baekhyun.

“S-sorry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says apologetically, caressing his hair. Chanyeol sends him another one of those sweet smiles where all his teeth show and his cheeks get rosy. “It’s fine,” he says, deep voice hoarse and Baekhyun feels himself slip down from against the wall a bit. The effect that voice has on him, seriously. The alpha returns his attention back to Baekhyun’s glistening cock and keeps his eyes locked with Baekhyun as he teasingly licks a line up the underside of his cock and flicks his tongue against the slit.

He bends over a little to watch Chanyeol better as the alpha slowly eases back down on his erection until he’s entirely engulfed by his hot, tight mouth. His fingers start thrusting into him again. His tongue moves in time with his bobs, curling around him roughly or trailing over his burning veins. Baekhyun sighs and closes his eyes again.

He makes the best sounds Chanyeol has ever heard. It had been hard for him to stay quiet in the beginning, and now Chanyeol revels at how Baekhyun has finally let go of his inhibitions. At first it’s soft, of course, lights gasps and panting moans, and the volume of his noises increases with his neediness until he’s groaning and whining with abandon, voice shaking and body writhing and thighs quivering.

The way he whimpers Chanyeol’s name is nice. Very nice. Nice enough to get Chanyeol to think of a way to have Baekhyun stay around for a while. To hear those noises again, and maybe know him better. He would like that.

The combination of the fingers inside him, the suction around him and the hand on his balls is what finally makes Baekhyun tumble over the edge and come in Chanyeol’s mouth. The alpha swallows everything, sure to not make a mess in the elevator. When Baekhyun is done twitching, he carefully pulls off his dick and stands up, leaning his clothed body against Baekhyun’s lax one.

When Baekhyun has enough strength to open his eyes again, he finds Chanyeol already looking at him. His pretty, wide eyes still contain lingering hunger, obviously, but it’s also the affection in them that makes Baekhyun pause in surprise. It also makes him feel embarrassed and reddening, which is _so_ fucking stupid because barely five minutes ago he was fucking himself down on the alpha’s fingers and getting his cock sucked.

“How do you feel?” Chanyeol asks in a gentle voice.

“Sleepy,” Baekhyun mumbles, letting his head fall on Chanyeol’s shoulder despite the voice in his head screaming _no don’t it was just sex don’t get attached don’t catch feelings don’tdon’tdon’t._ “Tired. Temporarily sated.”

“You’re incredible, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says. “You were amazing.”

“Me?” Baekhyun stares incredulously, giving a laugh. “I didn’t do anything at all. Are you sure you aren’t talking about yourself?”

Chanyeol’s about to reply when the elevator gives a violent lurch and starts moving again. They stare at each other for a second before Baekhyun pulls up his pants in a rush and fixes his hair. Chanyeol barely has enough time to tighten his tie and look over to make sure that Baekhyun looks decent when the elevator finally stops at its designated floor and the doors opens with a ping.

They’re met with the curious and worried faces of Sehun and Jongin respectively. Jongin smiles in relief and inches towards Baekhyun to give him a hug, wrinkling his nose at the scent of sex in the elevator and takes a step back at the last minute. Sehun also gets a whiff of the smell and raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Chanyeol.

“Are you telling me that while we were fretting over you, you were busy fucking someone and having the time of your life?” Sehun doesn’t look mad at all, only slightly regretful. “The amount of time I had to spend with this annoying beta for nothing,” he sighs.

“Hey!” Jongin gives a halfhearted glare, suspicious pinkness blooming on his tanned skin. It catches Baekhyun’s attention, who narrows his eyes at the two betas and the interesting pull-and-push energy between them. “You slowed down my work with your useless questions and constant yammering about your dog.”

Sehun scowls and looks like he’s about to retort when Chanyeol cuts in with an awkward laugh. “ _Right._ So we got to go, thanks for fixing the elevator but- yeah, uh, bye.”

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hand and all but runs in the direction of his suite.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun struggles with keeping up with his long legs. “Chanyeol, where are we going?”

“To my room,” Chanyeol looks over his shoulder with a smile. “You didn’t think the night was over, did you?”

 

 

 

 

(Baekhyun’s laying in Chanyeol’s arms, the sheets strewn around them and worn-out after c _ertain_ activities that took place in the hot tub. His head is resting on Chanyeol’s chest, and the alpha’s heart beat is gradually lulling him to dreamland.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol whispers. “Are you asleep?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun borrows his head deeper. “Leave me alone.”

Chanyeol chuckles but then stops. Baekhyun can sense the nervousness in his voice when he talks again. “I wanted to ask you- I mean, I know I’m doing this in the wrong way, but. I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me? Maybe? Breakfast tomorrow, or lunch.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow in surprise. He heaves himself up on his elbows to look at Chanyeol’s earnest face. “I- of course,” a shy, pleased smile makes its way on his face. “I’d really like that.”

Chanyeol gathers Baekhyun in a hug, moving them to rest on their sides. He slides an arm over Baekhyun’s waist and intertwines their fingers sweetly. “Good,” he mumbles against the omega’s neck, and Baekhyun smiles, settles against him, and closes his eyes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so yeah I lied they do actually fall in love but cmon it's chanbaek.  
> hope you enjoyed reading!! (and that the prompter likes it ☯ ᴥ ☯ )
> 
> Huge thanks to the mods for hosting this fest and being amazing <3 xoxo
> 
> This fic has been translated into Russian! www.ficbook.net/readfic/7375000


End file.
